Just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die
by BetaWolfSis
Summary: She sees him, but he doesn't seem to see her. She's a moth, and he's a flame, and when they collide, it can't be good. Or can it? Neville/Luna. Oneshot
**Hey guys! So this is my Nuna story, because these two are babes and i love them so much! I really hope you enjoy and please leaves a comment if you did, or if there's stuff to fix! Love y'all and have a great day!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the story line belong to me, they belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I did invent some stuff for the sake of the story obviously, and some stuff is modified, but yeah ^-^**

* * *

 _—It wasn't love at first sight, exactly, but familiarity, like 'Oh, hello. It's you. It's always going to be you.'_

The first time she sees him, she thinks he doesn't look like he is a year older than her: this small, chubby, timid boy who shrinks back when people raise their voices or mock him. If they don't mock him, people don't really pay attention to him. She thinks, though, that he's worth more than what they see: it's just something about him, like an unlit candle waiting to ignite. She often sees him in the hallways, by himself or with two boys who talk animatedly. He doesn't talk much, always seems to just listen and smile. Kind of like she does. As much as she observes him like she observes everyone, though, he never really looks at her. But then again, why would he?

* * *

The first time he does look at her, she's in fourth year, he's in fifth, and she sits with him and his friends on the train to Hogwarts. The only one she personally knows is Ginny, the others she only knows of. They have interesting conversations, though she prefers to listen, not participate. The rare times she talks she can feel his gaze on her, a bit uncomfortable, a bit freaked, and she can't help the fact that her heart clenches as yet more people seemed to reject her. But she doesn't really care… Does she?

* * *

Dumbledore's Army is like a breath of fresh air. It's training, learning how to fight, to help, defying Umbridge and her rules, showing support for Harry; but it's also being around people who don't seem to mind her quirks, or at least get used to them, and genuinely appreciate her. For the first time in a while, she doesn't feel so lonely. She feels alive. And him. Him. She can tell he's still shy, and uncomfortable in his skin, and that he lacks self-confidence; but it's like watching a flower bloom: slow, small, timid, but beautiful. That something in him has grown. It's like he finally had a purpose, a reason to ignite that candle, and burn -bright enough to blind them all. Strangely enough, that doesn't seem to change a thing. She still can't manage to avert her eyes.

* * *

The night at the ministry makes her realize something. They're not just friendly, they're her friends, and the moment she says she's coming with them, she feels afraid. But not for herself. For them. She doesn't want to lose them. And later as she sits in the infirmary watching Madam Pomfrey patch up Neville while Hermione sleeps in the bed next to her and Ron watches over an unconscious Ginny, she feels a pang in her chest she hasn't felt for many people, and she knows why she came. She loves them. Enough to risk her own life for them.

* * *

That same summer she decides to draw them. Harry, with his unruly hair and kind green eyes, eyes that blaze when he gets carried away. Ginny, with her long flame-colored hair and challenging smile, contrasting with the soft look in her gaze. Ron with his mop of ginger hair and that silly grin that lights up his face. Hermione, with her bushy hair and one of her genuinely caring smiles. And Neville. Neville with his brown hair falling into his eyes. Neville with his shy smile. Neville with so much kindness in his eyes, and courage too. That same courage that she saw at the ministry which scared her to death but sparked her admiration all the same. The words she paints in between are foreign on her tongue. Friends. It's a totally new idea for her. But it's like music to her ears. She loves it.

* * *

The next year is even better, with Umbridge gone and her friends with her, Voldemort's threat seeming to have died down. The end of the year comes and she starts telling herself that maybe, just maybe, nothing will happen and they'll have a year of peace. She's wrong, of course, and she knows it. The battle comes a month before the exams, and she finds herself rushing around, trying to find her friends. She sees Ron and Hermione fighting side by side, and Ginny throwing curses at the Death Eaters. She finds Neville cornered by two Death Eaters and she stuns one while he petrifies the other. 'Thanks,' he huffs, out of breath. She merely smiles and follows him.

* * *

She almost dreads the next year. After Dumbledore's funeral and the catastrophe at Bill Weasley's wedding, she's not sure what to expect, but she knows it can't be good. Harry, Ron, and Hermione aren't on the train, or at school. She'd expected it, but she can't help but feel worried. And Snape appointing the Carrows as teachers doesn't help. She's angry, and she knows others are too, but mostly they're scared, so no one does anything. Until one day she can't take it anymore and she goes to Neville. 'We have to do something,' she tells him. 'I know, but without Harry here…' He trails off, and then his eyes harden with determination. 'Gather the DA, and everyone who'd be willing to fight. Harry's not defeating Voldemort on his own.' It's the first time she hears him say his name. When everyone she can think of is gathered in the Room of Requirement, she looks at Neville, who is standing next to her, hesitant. 'Talk to them,' she whispers. 'I can't. I'm not… I'm not Harry.' He's looking at his feet, and her heart clenches. 'And no one's asking you to be. You're Neville, and that's great too. Tell them something. Anything. What Harry said, if you want. But they need a leader, and I don't see anyone else taking that job.' 'But…' 'But nothing. You're perfect. Now go.' She's never spoken to him so seriously, and the resolve seems to form on his face as he walks to the center of the room. Everyone quiets down, and he starts speaking. His words are hesitant, at first, but his gaze crosses hers, and she gives him a smile, and he seems to gain confidence as he goes on. She sees it, then. It's like he's caught fire, and as he speaks, he burns brighter and she feels like a moth attracted to a flame. If she gets too close, she'll burn her wings, but she can't seem to leave.

* * *

They continue fighting the Carrows as much as they can, with pranks and provocations. Often she's the one to go with Neville and Ginny, sometimes accompanied by Dean or Seamus. Neville's flame continues to burn, and he becomes somewhat reckless, so that it's rare not to see him with band aids or a black eye. She's the one who usually patches him up when they can't go to Madam Pomfrey, and she worries. But he knows, and so does she, that they can't stop. And they don't. The day they go to Snape's office, Ginny's there too, while Seamus distracts Snape, and they almost manage to get the sword, until the Carrows barge in, and Alecto points her wand at Neville and screams 'Crucio!' And Luna can't do anything but struggle against Goyle's grip as she watches Neville fall to the floor and writhe in pain. She screams and he screams and tears are pouring down her face and she feels so helpless. And then it's her turn, and she goes blind. Her senses are veiled by the excruciating pain flaring through her body and she feels like liquid fire is rushing through her veins. She can't feel anything but the pain, can't see anything but an explosion of pure white dotted with black, can't hear anything but a buzzing in her ears which she later realizes is her own screaming, and everything hurts. It hurts so much. When it finally stops her skull is pounding, her aching body is pressed to the floor, her throat is raw and she can't move. She's dragged to her knees and she sees Neville held back by both Crabbe and Goyle watching her with an intense look of despair and guilt and she hears Ginny fall and scream in agony, but she can't watch. She can't watch, but she promises herself that she won't let it happen again.

* * *

When she wakes up in a dark room, dizzy and unable to see a thing, Mr. Ollivander explains where they are and gives her some water. He's quite nice, but nothing compared to her friends' warm presences. For the next few… months? It's the same routine: darkness, troubled sleep, a bit of food, and being dragged out of that room when Bellatrix feels like playing. Luna feels filthy, and despite Mr. Ollivander's (admittedly poor) company, she feels lonely. She misses Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She misses Ginny. But most of all, she misses Neville, and she worries about him. Who knows what he can come up with to enrage the Carrows and endanger himself even more? But she can't do anything. So she waits. And hopes. And when Dean's thrown in there with Griphook, they keep waiting.

* * *

When it happens, it feels like barely a few moments. One minute two people are thrown in the cell and one of them throws themselves on the door, yelling 'Hermione!', and the next there's a house elf in there with them. She tells him 'When you're ready, sir,' and he smiles brightly and grabs her hand. And suddenly they're out of that dreadful place and in front of a cottage and Bill and Fleur Weasley are running towards them. But maybe it happens too fast, because a minute later Harry appears and he falls to his knees with Dobby in his arms. Dobby with a knife sticking out of his chest, Dobby with stars in his eyes as he whispers 'Harry Potter, sir', and Harry starts crying as Dobby's body stills and goes limp in his arms. And Luna feels her heart breaking for this brave house elf she barely knows, and for Harry who seems to love him so much, and she puts his hand on his shoulder and says: 'We should bury him.' So they do. Harry digs a grave, alone, and as they stand there around it she says a few words, and even though she doesn't really know Dobby, her voice is filled with gratitude and respect.

* * *

Dean leaves Shell Cottage with her, and they go to her house. The reunion with her father is relieving, but short, because once she gets her wand back and one for Dean, they both leave again to his house. His room looks like a hurricane passed through it, but the rest of the house is empty and there's a layer of dust settled everywhere. The lack of blood and traces of curse seem oddly reassuring to him, and he accepts her comforting presence. They leave without looking back.

* * *

A few weeks later, they're back to Hogwarts, although with more danger and urgency lingering in the air than she'd like, but she's happy to see everyone again. Well, especially him. As soon as she walks through the portrait hole, she runs to him. They hug for what seems like a brief moment, and then they're looking at each other, and she smiles softly and says: 'I missed you.' 'Me too,' he answers. 'A lot.' 'Me too.' And her eyes say so much more.

* * *

The fight starts quickly after she and Harry leave the Ravenclaw tower. People are shouting and running, either away from or towards the approaching Death Eaters. She finds herself fighting next to Ginny, and then they're joined by Neville, and they're dodging curses and throwing hexes and it's all a blurry mess. She's not really surprised when Voldemort's voice echoes through the castle, but she's almost relieved. People stay shocked for a moment and then the adults organize groups to carry the dead and wounded to the Great Hall, and she's stunned when she walks in. There are so many. So many people limping inside or being carried in on the verge of collapse, so many screams of horror and pain, tears and cries as people find family and friends lying limp and unmoving on the ground. She loses count. Parvati. Fred. Colin. Mr. Lupin and his wife. It's too much. To many sacrifices. Too many deaths. Too many people who are left alone. She finds Neville digging up a first year from the rubble. His hair is wild, he's slightly limping, and there's blood on his face, but she helps him carry the boy to the Great Hall and lie him on the floor. She kneels next to his small body and closes his eyes, and she gets the irresistible urge to cry. She stays there for a few moments, lost in thought, until Neville puts his hand on her shoulder and says softly: 'Come on.' She nods and stands up and then a thought strikes her, and she grabs Neville's hand and drags him just outside the doors as the clock strikes midnight. They can hear the other people coming up behind them, but their eyes are trained on the dark procession coming towards them, which has… Hagrid? It is Hagrid, and as they get closer, they can see he's crying, and holding something in his arms, something that looks a lot like a body, and a pool of dread builds up in the pit of Luna's stomach. The procession is only a few yards from them, and she can finally see what Hagrid is carrying. She doesn't scream like the others do, she simply whispers 'No,' and tears well up in her eyes and spill over her cheeks and hopelessness overwhelms her. He can't. He can't be dead. She feels Neville's arm tighten around her shoulder and she turns around to cry into his shirt as he hugs her small frame. She hears Voldemort's words start to echo as more people rush outside, and she feels Neville tense up and she turns back towards the Death Eaters. And then Neville has let her go and he's limping towards Voldemort and she's scared, so scared that he'll do something stupid and get himself killed. He starts talking, then, words full of courage, like the true Gryffindor he is, challenging Voldemort and giving everyone hope, and she feels admiration for this boy who's grown so much since she's known him. He's not a flame, she realizes, he's a bonfire, and in this very moment he's never burned so bright. And then he pulls a sword out of the burning hat on his head and cuts Voldemort's snake in half. There's half a second of stupefaction and then it's an explosion of noise as everyone starts fighting at the same time. She concentrates on getting to Neville, until she hears Bellatrix' laughter and she sees Ginny and Hermione fighting her, and all the hatred she harbors for that horrid woman rush up from her insides and she yells as she throws her a curse. And then it's a flurry of curses and hexes and colors, and Bellatrix is laughing and Luna is angry, so angry she could kill her, but none of her spells, or Hermione's or Ginny's, seem to be able to reach the witch. She just has the time to move before Molly Weasley barges through and takes the three girls' places. It happens too fast then; Bellatrix is dead and Voldemort is ready to kill Mrs. Weasley and Harry is alive and she doesn't know how it happened but she's so so so relieved. Time stills and it's like a bubble has formed around Harry and Voldemort and then suddenly Voldemort's wand is flying through the air and the next second he's dead and silence settles over the Great Hall. The next moment everyone is shouting and rushing toward Harry trying to touch him and she's one of the first people to reach him. She hugs him tight and she feels him hug her back and she's close to tears and she's happy, so happy. The next few hours are a flurry of movement as everyone gets to healing the wounded and gathering the dead and it's only after she's helped Harry that she finally spots Neville. He's talking to Seamus and she wants to go see him so badly, but she waits. She waits until Seamus is gone and Neville seems to sense her coming because he turns towards her and smiles, and she can't help but run into his arms. But instead of hugging him she's kissing him, and she doesn't know how she managed to gather the courage to do it, but she's kissing him with all the desperation and love she's kept inside, and he's kissing her back. When they pull apart she's almost dizzy, and she doesn't care that she can see Dean and Seamus high-fiving because happiness overflows her heart and fills her entire being and she's never been so happy.

* * *

In the next few days they mourn the dead, and everything is bittersweet because they've won but so many have been lost. They keep holding on though, because they know that those who are gone would have gone would have wanted them to. She still has her friends. Well, most of them. Broken and messy, but still there. And she has him. She's a bit shy at first, and maybe a bit scared, but she's never been so in love, or so addicted to a person's touch or presence. She knows he makes her happy, incredibly so, and when he asks her to marry him a few years later she knows she was wrong. He was a fire, and she was a moth who got too close, but no matter how she burned her wings, he'd always be there to catch her. She loves him and he loves her, and as she says yes, she's finally whole.

* * *

 **Ok i'll admit that was short but i hope you liked it!**

 **Peace out! V**

 **~Wave~**


End file.
